The internet provides a simple and low-cost solution for publishing various types of documents and information. From scientific papers, legal decisions, job offers to products and services, the possibilities are endless. However, finding the information sought is not always simple and straightforward.
Searches on the Internet are performed through a search engine. Keywords relevant to the information sought are entered by a user in the search engine. The keywords entered are used as search criteria by the search engine as a search request (also sometimes referred to as a “search query”). The search engine identifies from tables (such as index tables, inverted tables, crawlers, etc.) webpages corresponding to the search criteria. The search engine then takes snapshots (if not recently performed) of each webpage of interest. The webpages of interest are rated by the search engine based on relevancy, and presented to the user in a Search Engine Result Page(s) (SERP) in order of relevancy. The SERP usually includes the following fields for each webpage or information available through a webpage of interest identified: title, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address, and a description which may include a snippet of the first occurrence of the keywords on the webpage, or metadata published by the webpage owner.
Although the current presentation of identified webpages of interest is adequate for presenting some types of Internet search results, such structure is not convenient for others. For example, for websites which include many records of interest, such as classified advertisement websites, the information displayed on the SERP is insufficient for the user to determine whether the search results correspond to the information sought. The user must thus access the webpage to evaluate whether its content is of interest.